Mizerable
by BrainDamage
Summary: ( I am sorry but my computer screws up everything I write,try not to notice) One-shot Seifer , inspired by Gackt's song -Les Mizerables.Please R&R.


=Mizerable =  
He looked on the window, staring at the blue sky outside. He really didn't wanted to be here...  
He sighed silently , losing contact once again with the place he was in. it felt so unreal. Was he  
really here or was he dreaming ?  
" Seifer ? "  
The clouds dispersed so beautifully on the oceanic sky . It was like they were calling him . If only he could  
get out of this crowded place. The other people breathing in this room with him were practically suffocating   
him , he felt like choking.  
" Seifer !"  
He jumped.  
In front of his seat Quistis was standing with her arms crossed, looking above her glasses at him.  
"Yes ? " he asked.  
"I've been calling your name 4 times now. Were you even going to answer me ? "  
" I was paying attention." He replied.  
" Indeed you were. So that might mean that you were intentionally not minding me and letting me to speak   
by myself ? "  
"No."  
Everyone in the class was staring at him. he could feel their eyes on him everywhere, from the back , the front ,  
everywhere.  
But his face didn't moved a muscle,he was too proud for that. It was not the first time Quistis was nagging him about  
not paying attention in class.It happened almost daily .   
  
Quistis was just standing there, waiting for another word to come out of his mouth except for a "No." Something inside  
her really wanted to start a fight so she could have a reason to send him to Headmaster Cid . It was an important lesson   
and , like always he wasn't there with his mind.  
" Fine Almasy , do as you want , I'm sick and tired of you. And I regret saying that because if you'd really want , you could be  
a very good student . Why do you want so bad to be kicked out of the Garden ? This is your home Almasy !"  
He frowned.But he didn't reply.  
"Okay , I 'm sick of interrupting my classes because of you!"  
She turned her back at him and got to her desk , continuing the lesson.  
They all turned their eyes towards her and forgot about Siefer witch was still frowned. Home. He hated her for what she said.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the window again .  
So many things happened in the past two months that made him even more bitter , that he totally forgot about everything else.  
He only wished he could be somewhere else.Away from the chaos and mayheim of the Garden.  
The clouds were running on the sky.He closed his eyes.  
( The violin sound starts)  
He suddenly bursted out of his seat and , without saying a word, he exited the classroom , hearing the distant sounds of Quists's  
voice calling his name.  
But he didn't turned. He started to run on the hallway.  
kizukanai furi o shite  
chiisana mado kara tooku o mitsumeteta  
sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
kaze ni dakarete  
  
I pretended not to notice  
And stared far out the small window  
The angel's voice spreading in the sky  
Was embraced by the wind  
He really didn't needed anything right now. He just wanted to run. Far from here.  
.The hallways were almost desrted and he could only hear his fast steps .  
He passed trough the small crowds outside and exited the gate .  
hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nannimo kikoenakute  
tada ima wa "amai toki no itazura da" to  
sora ni tsubuyaita  
  
The commotion reflected in your eyes can't hear anything  
Only now I murmured "It was a trick from when I was naïve"  
Into the sky  
He was in open field , no flowers, no nothing , just a small grass. He continues running , faster and faster ,   
as he looks up into the sky , he follows the clouds , he doesen't stop.  
mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
les misérables  
aishisugita anata ga kabe kiwa no mukou de  
sotto waratteru  
  
Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,  
les misérables  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
Softly smiling  
The clouds were running fast in the sky , along with him. The warm wind was dancing along with his trench coat.  
He entered in a well known field filled with flowers and small hills.  
todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete  
  
Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled... it's filled into sighs  
Seifer smiled , but he didn't stopped.It was close.  
tsumetai kaze o abinagara  
kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta  
sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa  
jikan ni kizamarete kieru  
nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute  
ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga  
kowaresoude...  
  
While blasted by the cold wind  
I relived my memories in the returning night  
The melody I softly sing to myself  
Is carved away by time until it vanishes  
I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to  
Even now, my body that cannot taint the flickering emotions  
Seems to break down  
Just the soft Zephyr and the sound of the flowers dancing with it . His heartbeats were getting faster.  
hitokiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru  
"wa ta si ni a suwa a runo..."  
  
Where can I go to make my loneliness vanish   
"I al ways have tomorrow..."  
mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
les misérables  
aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de  
sotto waratteru  
  
Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,  
les misérables  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
Softly smiling  
He climbed a hill , and , in the distand horizon he saw the old Orphanage. He hurried towards it , and reached it in   
a matter of minutes. He felt like his heart was going to jump off his chest and start to run around.  
  
He looked around. Nothing. It was deserted now. No sound was heard.  
  
He gave a osft smile no one ever saw and a small tear formed in the corner of his eye.There was no one here to hide it from,  
so he let it fall freely on his burning cheeks.  
  
He was home.  
fukaku fukaku ochiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima  
les misérables  
aishisugita anata ga kabekiwa no mukou de  
sotto waratteru  
  
Deeply, deeply falling inside of the dream that I only started to forget I am, now,  
les misérables  
You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall  
Softly smiling  
todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete  
  
Only this feeling that cannot be fulfilled... it's filled into sighs  
He took a deep breath and he collapsed on the field , between the flowers.  
He could only see the movements of the clouds , and , trough a distant memory , a brunette woman smiling at him , he could hear  
trough the same distant memory the laughter of children.  
He smiled and touched the sky .  
This was his real home.  
~Owari~ 


End file.
